nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpine Empire
The Alpine Empire is a strong nation consisting of Switzerland, Leichstenin, Austria and Italy. Its population is around 200 milion. History The Alpine empire began as the Swiss Republic. A small nation located in Southern Europe. Early in the 21st century they took over the even smaller country of Leichstenin. A few decades later they sweeped into Austria and later Italy granting even more libertys to the peoples (Switzerland is one of the most libertarian nations in the world) Then here we are today Geography The Alpune Empire consists of three main mountain ranges The Alps (As can be taken from there name) The Juras And then the Apennine mountains In Between the Juras and the Alps is the Swiss plataue witch is rich with farming soil. Because of this the Rural areas are very large compared to the still large urban areas. To the east is Austria witch is dominated primairly by the alps and not much farm land but is good for mining rescorces. To the south lies Italy, jutting out into the Mediteranian the northern part consists of the Alps and to the south of the alps there is Apennines witch together with the Italy forms a T. Military The Total milytary size including civilian milita is 1,150,000. The main milytary is 150,000 60,000 Army 50,000 Navy 40,000 Air Force Then there is the civilian milita witch is a option for males age 20-30. Once a able bodied mslr turns 20 they are offered to join the civlian milita. If they agree they will go to a month long training camp then once that is over they will take a rifle and 20 round of ammo home. Every year they will go to a 3 day traning session to refreshin up on there skills. Once they turn 30 they can choose to keep there rifle but that rifle is sent to the factory and changed to only semi automatic. Culture The Alpine Empire is a strongly cultural nation. Most culture roots down to practices and religion. Religion 89.32% of the Alpine Empire population are members of the Church of the Bear which is a religion that worships bears general but especialy cave bears. It is beleived that bears used to live on a plane of existence and they were lead by a cave bear Der Groß. He created Mount Dom and then he created the world shaping it into perfection. Then he molded it untill he found the perfect people to live on it,Humans. Der Große told these woords to the Humans "3.Find peace with each other 2.Find peace with Natuure 1.And most importantly find peace with Bears." With that he added in multiple animals. Der Große allowed any bear who wished to to go down to Earth and over see Humanity. This is when Humanity made the largest sin ever. The Cave bears on Earth went extinct, and Der Große was thinking of killing off Humanity because this meant the only cave bears left were the ones on the plane of exsistence. The only thing stopping him was a few other species survived. Long into the future when Humanity made many other sins Der Große was just about to end Humanity when the Alpine Empire cloned the cave bears back to life were they now flourish. Category:Nation Creation Countries Category:European Nations